Lonely
by hermin22
Summary: A letter from Minerva brings Hermione back to a country and a life she thought she left behind a long time ago. MM/HG friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Chapter 1**

„What is wrong, darling?", the handsome looking man asked, handing his wife a glass of red wine.

His question was met with a sigh. „I wish I knew, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Are the children sleeping?"

„Yes, they are." He pulled his wife into a one sided hug. „What is that?", he asked, nodding to the piece of paper in his wife's hand.

„A letter from my former professor."

"Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione nodded.

"There was a time you beamed with joy when you got her letters. What happened to that?"

"I don't know. She seems to have changed so much. Her letters become increasingly short and impersonal. I wish I knew what is wrong. Maybe it is something I said, but I wouldn't know what."

"You know the answer to solve the mystery. We have talked about countless times."

"Sean, moving to the UK would change everything. Living there is so different from what we have here. What if you don't like it? You've never been there. We have to consider the children. We can't just move back here if you don't like living there."

"I am considering the children. If we move, and I am absolutely certain we have to move, we need to do it now. Before the children start school and as long as the job offer still stands. The hospital won't wait forever for my reply."

Hermione looked from their terrace into the Australian sunset. This house, this country was her refuge. It was such a beautiful piece of land. "Why? What makes you so certain we should move?"

'Because you can't run forever' was the reply he wanted to give, but knew that it would only lead into another fruitless discussion. "I just am. And besides, what about your professor? If she sounds so unhappy in her letters you should go and find out what is bothering her. I understand you owe her a lot."

Hermione smiled, remembering all the lessons she learned from the older woman. The support the normally so stern deputy headmistress had shown her. She had helped Hermione becoming the person she was now, both throughout all the good and bad times. Yes, she owed her Professor an awful lot. Including her life during the last battle. She would never forget the day the older woman threw herself between the death eater's curse and herself. She would never forget the serve injuries her professor had gone through because of her. She would never forget the week of hoping and praying when her professor's life was hanging on a thread.

Seeing his wife's smile falter, he pulled her into his arms. "Let's move, my love. I promise everything will be fine."

"Ok," she whispered into his chest. "Let's do it quickly, or I will change my mind."

Two weeks later the small family sat in a fully booked plane.

"Mummy, when will the plane land?" the little blond girl asked, trying not to sound too whiny.

"In nine hours, sweetie", she whispered, not wanting to wake the small boy sleeping in her lap.

The little girl sighed and cuddled into her Daddy's chest, seemingly deciding that sleeping would be her best option.

"Have you told her you'll be visiting? Have you told anyone at all?" Sean asked, turning his attention from his daughter to his wife.

"No, I haven't. I want it to be a surprise." Now that she said it aloud she wasn't sure that was such a good idea after all.

"It will be fine, love. Everything will be all right." He leaned over, carefully not to disturb any of his children and placed a loving kiss on Hermione's temple.

The next day Hermione was anxiously standing in front of the house she sent so many letters to, suddenly unsure if she should go in. From what Hermione understood, her former teacher had rented a room in this house. The family living there provided hot meals, but there is no personal attachment at all.

The young woman's musings were interrupted by a middle aged woman, who didn't look too kind.

"Can I help you," the woman asked, clearly annoyed at the stranger staring at her house.

"Yes, I think you can. I'd like to visit Professor McGonagall."

The other woman looked strangely surprised and a little suspicious. "Why?" she asked.

Now it was Hermione turn to get annoyed. "I don't think that is any of your business. Where is the Professor's room, please?"

"This way." She pointed upstairs. "It is the only room up there."

Hermione didn't waste any time. She paused in front of the door, but feeling the other woman looking at her, she knocked.

She had to wait a few seconds for the answer. "Come in," she heard the faint voice of her teacher.

Hermione carefully opened the door and entered the small room.

She found her Professor sitting on a sofa, staring at her visitor in disbelieve. "Miss Granger?", she asked, her voice sounding weaker than Hermione remembered it to be.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione greeted her softly, the lump that had formed in her throat preventing her from saying anything else. Unsure how go to on from here, she walked over to the sofa. She saw the older woman struggle to stand up. "Please stay seated, professor." Before the old witch had a chance to reply, Hermione bent down to engulf her former teacher in an awkward hug, immediately noticing that she felt unnaturally warm.

A hug. Minerva couldn't even remember the last time another person had willingly touched her. It seemed that the older she got, the more isolated she became. If she remembered correctly, it was the young girl, currently standing in her room that gave her the last hug. That was when she said a quick good bye before leaving for Australia. That was seven years ago.

"Miss Granger, please sit. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

Hermione sat next to the older witch. "A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you." She smiled when her favourite tea appeared in front of her. While her former teacher was busy pouring the tea, Hermione had a little time to observe the older woman and was worried by what she saw. Minerva McGonagall didn't look like the woman Hermione remembered. She looked pale and flushed at the same time, her skin appearing almost transparent. Lose strands of hair fell from all sides of the formally so strict bun and she had obviously lost much weight. She looked downright fragile and as ill as one could look.

"Have you finished?" A voice brought her back from her musings.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, slightly shaking her head, trying to focus her mind back to the older woman.

"Have you finished observing me?" Minerva sounded slightly amused.

The young witch had the grace to blush. "I am sorry. It is just that I didn't see you for such a long time."

"Yes, you have been away for a very long time." A familiar sadness settled in the old woman's heart.

Seeing her mentors eyes suddenly glaze over, she put a gentle hand on her arm. "I am here now."

"And for how long? A brief visit?" The words left her mouth before she was able to stop them, sharper than she would have wanted.

Hermione was shocked by the sudden outburst and pulled her hand back. Her mentor had never shown any sign that she was unhappy about Hermione's leaving. "Sean got a job offer from St. Mungos. They need a new muggle doctor to treat the muggle diseases. We're moving. Sean and the children are looking at a house we may want to buy at this very moment."

"I apologize, Miss Granger. That was uncalled for."The last words were lost in a rather violent coughing fit."

"Professor, are you all right?" Hermione's voice was laced with concern when she put a soothing hand on the other woman's back, yet again noticing the warmth radiating from her.

The coughing slowly ceased and the older witch waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Just fine."

Hermione wanted to believe her, but found her hops destroyed when her mentor started coughing again, this time even more violently and making a faint whistling sound when she tried to breathe in. She stood up to grab a glass of water from the table, waiting until the coughing slowly began to cease. She had to wait far too long until her former teacher was able to sip a little bit of water.

"Where is your medicine, Professor?" Hermione was already standing again, to fetch her metros meds.

* * *

_I know I am mean... lol Let me know what you think!_

_A special thanks to my wonderful beta!!_


	2. Chapter 2

The old witch only shook her head. She felt hot and cold at the same time, breathing hurt terribly and she longed for a rest.

"They didn't give you meds for this?" she started, but seeing her mentors look she felt anger building up within herself. "You didn't see anyone about this?! I can't believe you!" Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was that angry with anyone. How could her mentor do that?! Even she must know that this has become very serious. It definitely sounded like a full grown lung infection. People die from that, for God's sake!

Minerva didn't have the strength to reply. She was simply too weak and her body started shaking from pure exhaustion by now.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman tried to calm herself and focus on her mentor. "You need to lie down, Professor." She forced her voice to sound gentle, even when she was furious that the woman didn't take care of her health at all. Seeing that the old witch didn't move, she stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I help you." Hermione gently guided her until she was lying on the sofa. "Let me fetch a blanket for you" Heading to the only other door in the room the young witch quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed and hurried back to cover the shaking woman.

"There now, Professor" Hermione gently tucked the older woman in, kneeling on the floor.

" m er va" Minerva tried to speak.

"Sorry?"

"Minerva," the old witch tried again und this time Hermione understood and smiled down at her former teacher.

"Very well, Minerva. Of course you can call me Hermione. Rest now and I will get you help."

Suddenly Hermione felt a hand on her arm and covered the hand with her own, squeezing it lightly. "I am not leaving you alone. I just need to call my husband." She said, reaching into her jeans pocket to get her cell phone out.

"_Sean, please bring your bag. Minerva is ill. No, I think a lung infection. Yes, of course, but I don't want to leave her alone. All right. Love you."_

Hermione moved to stand up, but felt her mentor's hand holding on more tightly. "I'll just go to the bathroom. I will be back in a few seconds."

Seeing Minerva nod, she quickly went to the bathroom. When she heard the older woman coughing she sped up her actions and came back with a cold wet cloth.

Minerva tried to say something, but it was lost yet again in a coughing fit. "Shh, don't talk now, just rest." Hermione carefully placed the washcloth on her mentors' forehead and sighed audibly. "Oh Minerva, why didn't you let Poppy have a look at you at the very least?" Minerva was about to open her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the younger witch. "Not now. We talk about that later. For now we just need you to get better," Hermione said taking her mentor's hand and stroking it soothingly. Every time Minerva was drifting off to sleep another coughing fit ragged through her body until lying down became unbearable. The older women struggled to get into a sitting position and Hermione helped her, letting her rest against her side. She pulled the blanket over the sick witches' shoulders and wrapped both arms around her. Hermione almost didn't hear the knocking sound on the door because of the violent coughing.

"Help is here," Hermione said as she moved to get up. She hurried over to the door and let her family in.

"Mummy!" her children greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello darlings. Come in and wait for a moment until Daddy had a look at your aunt Minerva please, "she told them, guiding them into the room.

Sean was already on his way to the woman whose coughing he had heard through the closed door. "Hermione?"

The young witch moved to stand beside him. "This is Professor McGonagall. See for yourself, but I think it is a lung infection. Minerva, this is my husband Sean."

"Minerva, "the older women whispered.

"Sorry?" Sean looked at his wife.

"She wants you to call her Minerva."

"Thank you Minerva. Now let's have a look at you." He opened his bag and Minerva eyed him suspiciously.

Hermione sat beside pale witch again. "It's all right. These are all muggle instruments, to find out what is wrong with you. It won't hurt, I promise. I will pull up your robes a bit, so that Sean can get to your back. He needs to hear what is going on in your lungs, all right? "

Minerva didn't look happy at all, but nodded slightly, giving in to her fate.

"All right, it will feel a little cold on your back now."

The old witch shivered when the cold metal came in contact with her back.

"Now I want you to take deep breath through your open mouth. In and out…in and out…in" Minerva's attempts to breath ended abruptly in another violent cough.

"I've heard enough. It is a very bad lung infection. We need to get you to hospital right away."

"No." Minerva couldn't say more, but it was clear enough.

Sean thought he didn't hear correctly. "Sorry?"

Hermione felt a headache coming. "You would have to duel her to get her anywhere near a hospital and I can assure you, even in her current state you wouldn't survive that."

"Hermione, she needs treatment! And she wouldn't have to get that in a hospital if she had acted like an adult and gotten help when it was easy to get rid of the infection!" Sean was clearly getting annoyed now.

"Daddy not angry. Aunty Nerva sick," the small voice of the little boy standing behind his mothers legs piped up. Giving up his position behind his mum he placed himself protectively between his father and the old witch.

Minerva smiled softly at the little child that was obvious Hermione's son and let her hand glide through his hair. "Thank you my wee lad."

"Sean, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I have plenty of experience with Minerva and hospitals. You need to treat her here. You will get whatever you need from St. Mungos. Just tell them it is for Minerva."

"And you think they will give medications for a patient they haven't seen?!"

"I have absolutely no doubt," she stated, remembering her mentor's last visit in St. Mungos.

The coughing of the older witch on the sofa interrupted their little argument.

The smart Australian always knew when he had lost. "We need to get you to bed now, Minerva. I will give you something against the infection that will bring down the fever as well and another jab for the coughing, which will make you sleepy and allow you to rest. Tomorrow I'll get some meds from the hospital for you, but if you don't get better I will take you to hospital, if you like that or not. Hermione, can you take her other side?"

Minerva didn't have the strength to fight now, but didn't show any sign of agreement either.

"Want to help Aunty as well."

"That is so sweet of you my darling. You would be a huge help if you could open the door for us and make Auntie's pillow fluffy." Hermione and Sean smiled proudly at their son who was already making his way to the bedroom. The young mother didn't need to look to know that her daughter sat in a corner reading a book. Lillian kept reminding Hermione of her own childhood. It was a bit unusual that Lillian was that quiet though.

"Minerva, do you think you can walk with a little help from Hermione and me?"

"Of course!" It would have been more convincing if she hadn't had to cough.

Hermione couldn't help an amused smile. "You are terrible, Minerva McGonagall." She took the older woman's hand in her own and put a firm hold on her upper arm, just as Sean did. They shared a look and a silent understanding passed between them when they pulled Minerva up. It was crystal clear that the older witch wouldn't have been able to stand up let alone walk on her own.

Hermione gently squeezed the hand in her own. "Come on now. Step by step. We've got you."

XXXXXXXXX

Lillian silently watched her parents walk the old woman in the other room. It was a strange woman and a strange place. It was not that Lillian didn't like her, but there was something odd about her that made the girl a bit nervous. Never less, remaining alone in this room didn't feel right to her so she followed her family in the other room, watching her parents helping the coughing woman to sit down on the bed. She really looked very sick and miserable so Lillian moved a bit further into the room and gave her a shy smile, hoping that it would help in some way.

XXXXXXXX

"All right Minerva, I'll give you the two injections now and then you need to get some rest," Sean informed her in his usual doctor voice.

Minerva didn't look happy at all. She was easily the bravest witches of her age, but injections really were a different thing altogether. It was a bit amusing to Hermione that her mentor would look so anxious about two little needles. "Minerva McGonagall, don't tell me you are afraid of injections."

"Miss Granger, I do not see what is amusing about that," she replied in her stern teaching voice.

"Aunty, you scared?" Henry asked from his spot on the bed.

"Scared is a very strong word my little one." Minerva said in a softer voice, wishing the fever would allow her to think more clearly.

"It seems your Aunt doesn't like injections any more than you do."

Henry looked very understanding as he moved to sit beside his new aunt. "Don't be scared Aunty." He snuggled into the shivering woman's side and wrapped his two little hands around hers.

Minerva was so touched by the affection the little boy showed her that she hardly noticed the injections. She had no idea why, but this wee lad seemed to like her and that warmed her heart in a way she thought she'd never feel again. It would have been a wonderful moment if only breathing would stop hurting so badly.

Hermione smiled softly at the scene before her. It was wonderful that Henry was so taken by her former teacher, though it worried her that Lillian didn't say anything. Henry was normally the shy one of her children. "Henry darling, do you think you could stand up for a moment? Aunt Minerva needs to lie down now and rest."

Unwillingly the little boy hopped off the bed and allowed his Mum to help his Aunt lying in the bed.

Minerva saw that her little friend didn't look too happy about having to leave her and reached her hand out for him. She was amazed how easy he acted around her when he stepped forward and put his little hand in hers. "You have been a huge help my little friend and I thank you very much," she said smiling at him.

Sean who had packed his bag in the meantime moved to stand behind his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione, who had helped her mentor lie down, turned to her son. "Would you like to help me tuck Aunt Minerva in?"

"Yes!" He was already running around the bed and crawled over to his Aunt. Taking the thick blanket in his little hand he helped his Mummy covering his sick Aunty. After they had accomplished the task he yawned loudly and curled up beside his Aunt.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Aunt Minerva really needs to rest now."

Minerva shot her a look that met her stern teacher look Hermione was used to for such a long time. "Don't be silly Hermione. Henry is obviously tired and I see no reason why we can't rest together," she said, wrapping an arm protectively around the little boy resting against her.

Hermione sighed, giving in to her fate. "Lillian darling, why don't you lie down beside your brother? You must be tired as well."

Lillian wasn't very happy but her own exhaustion was too strong to fight it so she moved obediently onto the bed, pulling the blanket up.

"Hermione, we need to talk about the house now," he said, walking the few steps to his wives side.

"Now? Can't that wait until tomorrow? Hermione leaned into her husband.

"I am afraid not. We need to sign the contract today of we want it. And I can assure you, we do want it."

"Tonight? But someone needs to stay with Minerva."

"I know love, but it won't take more than half an hour and Henry and Minerva are sleeping already."

"I see. I am sorry this is such a mess."

"That is not your fault, my love. Let's have a quick look at the house and sign the papers if you like it and then we can start moving in tomorrow. "

"What do you mean start? How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know. A week?"

Hermione laughed and kissed her husband soundly. "Not in the magical world sweetheart. I'll have it finished within a few hours and you have your appointment at St. Mungos in the afternoon after all."

"I guess I will have to believe you."

"You are absolutely right. And now let's get going and introduce you to a magical way of travelling." Hermione silently went over to Lillian and shook gently shook her awake. "Darling, Mummy and Daddy need to leave for a few minutes so that I can have a look at the new house. It won't take longer than half an hour. Is that all right?"

"Yes mummy. I LOVE the new house!" she said as enthusiastic as she could muster half asleep.

* * *

_Thank you for all your reviews so far! Keep them coming and I shall update :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, what are we doing?"

"It is called apparating. You just hold on tightly and we'll be there…. Now."

"Jesus Christ! What was that?"

"Pay attention love. Apparating." The young woman laughed remembering only too well her own first apparating.

"That was awful!"He complained.

"That was quick and that is all the matters right now. I don't want to leave the children any longer than absolutely necessary. So, shall we go in?" Hermione gestured at the house in front of them.

"Yes, come on you cheeky little creature." He took his wife's hand and led her in.

Hermione took in the sight of the empty rooms as Sean explained how the rooms could be used. They had decided not to take any furniture with them and Hermione already had a vivid imagination how beautiful it would look once she was finished with it. It really looked even more beautiful than on the pictures they had seen. The rooms were big with many windows to let the daylight in and the garden was a jewel with old trees and a small creek at the edge of the property.

"It is even more beautiful than I thought it would be, but I still think it is too big for us. There are at least three rooms we have no use for and I don't think we need a lift in the house!" Hermione loved the house, but she didn't want it to look empty after they will have moved in.

"There is not one room we don't need in this house, "Sean argued.

"What about the room with the big fireplace upstairs and the two rooms to our right?"

"The room upstairs will be the library of course! You have so many books already and I don't think the amount of books will lessen during our life." To be quite honest, Sean had enough of all the books clattered around the house. They really did need a space!

Hermione chuckled amused. "All right, all right. That still leaves us with two rooms down here and a useless lift. And no one needs three guest rooms in one house!"

"Not exactly guest rooms, no… I thought Minerva could move in there."

Hermione looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What? You have only seen her once and you already want her to move in?"

Sean eyed his wife very seriously. "Minerva needs help Hermione. She needs to be taken care of properly if we want her to fully recover and with the children and me working that wouldn't be possible if she doesn't stay in the same house. Furthermore I think she desperately needs company. Not getting treatment for the infection, obviously not eating properly and the disinterest she showed in the letters to you are a desperate cry for help. Don't you see that? You are supposed to be the clever one in our relationship." That earned him a playful slap on his arm. "Honestly love, she needs you. She needs to feel wanted and the children would certainly keep her busy."

Hermione was at a loss for words. How was it possible she didn't see that? Could it be that Minerva was slowly giving up on her life because no one really cared if she did?

"Hermione?",Sean asked carefully.

"What if you find out that you don't like her? What if Lillian doesn't warm up to her? She was awfully quiet all day."

"This is not about Lillian or me, Hermione. This is about you deciding if you want her in your life permanently, if you want to take care of her and let her be a part of our family. How do you feel when you think of her?"

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing the emotions to wash over her. "I love her, „she whispered. "I can't just let her go to pieces." The young woman looked at her husband. "You realize our life will be different, don't you? She is a witch and will use magic for almost everything. We will have to tell the children eventually."

"Hermione, everything here seems to be magic. You are the only one who seems to have a problem with that."

Hermione sighed. "Let us not go there tonight please."

He took his wife's hands in his large one. "Then tell me what you think."

"I think I have the most amazing husband and I don't know what I did to deserve you. And I think we should sign the contract and get back." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

Sean drew his wife close to him. "I love you too and you are the most amazing woman I ever met. I am the lucky one here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly 45 minutes after their departure they arrived where they had started. "Please don't tell me I will have to travel that way every morning, "Sean complained.

"Shh," she shushed him. "No, you won't. Shall I enlarge the sofa for you to sleep on or do you want to go back the hotel?"

"I'll take the sofa," he replied, his own exhaustion taking its toll.

With a flick of Hermione's wand the sofa was ready for her husband.

"I love it when you do that, "he said, marvelling at his wives magic.

"Yes, yes. " Hermione reached up to kiss her husband good night.

Sean returned the kiss he whispered in her ear. "Good night my love."

Tiptoeing into Minerva's bedroom, she found the three occupants soundly asleep on the bed, Henry still cuddled up against the old witch. After a quick detour to the bathroom Hermione lied down beside her daughter, smiling when Lillian instinctively snuggled into her warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A violent coughing fit disturbed the peace of the early morning and caused every member of the Granger family to open their eyes, saying murmured good mornings.

Hermione was the first to straighten her mind enough to realize what was going on. "Minerva?" she said, already standing up to round the bed.

"I'm sorry, „she said after the coughing had lessened, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry about that. How are you feeling?"Hermione placed a hand of Minerva's forehead and noticed the fever had returned, now that the effects of the medications wore off.

"Fine."

Hermione looked unmovingly into Minerva's green eyes.

"Better," the older woman corrected.

Hermione resumed looking at her.

"A bit. For God's sake, Hermione you are worse than Poppy!"

Hermione smiled amused, satisfied that Minerva would give in eventually.

As Lillian was already off to the bathroom, Henry decided to drape himself over his aunt to bid her a good morning. "Who is Poppy?",he asked.

"Henry, please get off your aunt. Remember she is still sick and needs rest. You need to be careful, sweetie."Hermione scolded gently.

"Nonsense. You can stay right where you are and Poppy is an evil, evil woman, my wee lad."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't believe her. Poppy is a very good doctor just like your Daddy. "

"Did someone say Daddy?"Sean entered the room.

"I was just defending your profession."

"I knew I married you for a reason, "he said kissing his wife good morning. "How are you feeling today, Minerva?"

"I will survive," the older woman replied.

"Yes. You will survive because we were just in time. A few days more without treatment and it would have been too late." Sean looked at her very seriously. "Minerva, your condition is very serious and I am still not happy about not getting you to hospital where you belong. I'll give you the same injections you got yesterday and I will bring infusions from hospital for you when I return in the afternoon, but all under one condition."

He waited until the Minerva nodded reluctantly. She looked even worse than she had yesterday.

"You will stay in bed until I tell you otherwise. You may go to the bathroom with the aid of Hermione, but only for the most urgent of needs. Did I make myself clear?"

This was the first time Sean got one of those famous McGonagall glares and although it sent a shiver down his spine, he didn't flinch.

"I take that as a yes." He reached down to feel her forehead and lines of worry appeared on his face before he turned to his son. "All right, come on mate. Let's go to the bathroom and get ready for breakfast. Your aunt needs her medicine."

Lillian came out just that moment and trotted over to her mother, hugging her.

"Good morning my darling," Hermione bent down, kissing her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, everyone was ready to face the day, or as ready as one can be in Minerva's state. Hermione had helped the sick woman into the bathroom and was about to assist her going back to bed when Henry turned abruptly and knocked a glass of Minerva's nightstand.

He placed his small hand over his mouth. "I am so sorry, Aunty, "he apologized.

Minerva smiled at him. "Oh don't worry," she said already having her wand in her hand.

"Minerva don't!" came too late, for the older woman had already muttered the repairing spell. There was a stunned silence that lasted a few seconds before Minerva noticed what was going on.

"Aunty! How did you do that?" Henry asked, wonder evident in his voice. Lillian just kept staring at her.

Minerva let go of Hermione's supporting hand and sat on the bed, fury in her eyes. "Tell me this is not true, Miss Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

"Minerva, please."

"Don't Minerva me. What is the meaning of this?" Minerva couldn't believe the most powerful witch of her age hadn't told her children about magic at all.

Hermione was angry and frustrated. She had known this conversation would come, but not this soon. She would have wanted more time to explain to her children and not like this. "Minerva, they are not magical! How could I do this to them? How could I have told them about something they'll never be part of and make them miserable!"

The older woman couldn't believe it. How was it possible that Hermione refused to see the obvious? "And what tells you that they are not magical? Do you have any special knowledge about magical signatures of children that I am not aware of?"

"There was not one magical incident in their whole lives. Not one!"

"Just because you don't WANT them to be magical, doesn't mean they ARE not magical!" Minerva couldn't say any more. The coughing was getting too bad to continue this argument.

"Mum?" The voice of her daughter and her mentor's coughing brought Hermione back. Lilli stared at her with wide eyes, while Henry went to his aunt and leaned against her side, his finger tracing the wooden engraftments of the stick in his aunt's hand.

Minerva gave the wand to Henry and it started glowing immediately.

"Aunty, how did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"That was magic my wee lad. I am a witch and this is my wand„ she replied exhausted.

Hermione couldn't think or move. She just stood there and looked at the glowing wand in her son's hand, while Sean tried to get the new information straight. His children were magical as well? Could that be?

Henry was staring at Minerva with big eyes. "Can I do that as well?"

Minerva looked at Hermione only to find her looking at her daughter as if she saw something new all of a sudden. Sean gave Minerva a small nod, indicating that she could tell Henry.

"You will learn to do it, darling. You are a wizard and your sister is a witch, just like your mother and I."

Henry wanted to ask more, but was stopped when Minerva coughed violently and her body went slack against him.

Sean and Hermione immediately ran over to her, lying her down. "Minerva", Hermione gently patted the older woman's face. "Minerva, open your eyes for me" she pleaded, while Sean was on his way to get the injections.

The sting of the needle finally did the trick and Minerva struggled to open her eyes. "What..."she started to whisper, but was cut off by Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "Shh don't talk now. Everything is all right. Rest now and we talk later when you feel better."

The older witch smiled weakly when Hermione bent down to place a small kiss on her forehead and reached for her former lion's hand, squeezing it slightly as if to reassure her that there were no hard feelings.

Someone tugged at Hermione's shirt. "Mummy, you didn't do it properly, „Henry whispered, pointing at the blanket.

"You do it properly then, but don't wake her up. She needs to rest now, all right, "the young woman whispered in return, watching her son very carefully tucked her mentor in.

It was that moment Hermione felt something snap in her. It was like fitting in the missing piece of a complicated puzzle and she knew she needed to start being herself again.

Sean saw the strange look in his wife's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes reflecting concern. "Darling?", he asked gently?

She smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss. "I am fine now, love. We have a life to organize."

He looked surprised, but very pleased. "That we have! How do we start?"

"I will take the children out for breakfast. I have to explain an awful lot to them. Afterwards I will take them to the new house and move in. We already talked about where everything will go, but what furnishes would you like?"

"I will place my fate entirely in your capable hands and trust your taste."

"All right my brave hero. I will send breakfast over for the two of you. I will be back around noon."

"I will stay here and watch Minerva. The quiet will do her good and I can mentally prepare myself for my meeting at St. Mangos. Will you be all right, explaining to the children?"

"Yes. Yes, I will be fine. Would you like me to wait until we can explain together?"

"No, that's fine. I am sure we will have lots of time to talk about it together. And now go, because I am starving!"

That made Hermione chuckle. Sometimes he just reminded her so much of Ronald! "All right, come on darlings," she turned facing her children. "We go and eat breakfast now and I will explain to you what just happened here."

"And Daddy", Lillian asked?

"I will stay here and with Aunt Minerva." He kissed both of his children on their heads. "See you later sweethearts."

XXXXXXXXXXX

With the family gone, Sean carried a chair into Minerva's bedroom and sat down beside the sleeping woman. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the older witch opening her eyes, watching him.

A cough brought his attention back to the present. "You're awake. How are you feeling?", he asked.

"Awful, „she answered honestly. "Where is everybody?"

"Hermione has taken the children out for breakfast and will send something over for us. She wanted some time to explain everything to Lillian and Henry."

Minerva nodded, looking very thoughtful. "You really didn't tell them?"

"No, we didn't. Hermione said they are not magical and that she didn't want them to know about something they won't be part of. Today changed everything for our family."

"How could she keep that from them? Did they never see her performing a spell?"

Sean smiled sadly. "I can count the times I saw her do that on one hand. Do you think she knew we have a little witch and wizard on our hands and kept it from us intentionally?"

Minerva sighed deeply. "No, I don't think so. For some reason I can't figure out at the moment she was unable to see it and a non magical environment did the rest. "

It was that moment that two plates of toast appeared in from of them. "I think breakfast is ready."

Minerva didn't look too happy. "Thank you, but I am not hungry."

"Minerva, you need to eat a little bit. You need energy now to get well again and the only way to get that is eating and resting."

"I am really not..."

"Whatever it is, starving yourself to death is no solution," Sean's word cut her off. Before she could reply he leaned forward and placed his big hand on her frail one, squeezing it very gently. "Please Minerva. Just one slice. What would I tell Henry if you don't get better soon?"

An unwanted smile graced the older witch's lips, thinking of how affectionate the little boy was towards her. "He really is a darling."

"He likes you. It is quite unusual for him to warm up to someone so soon. He normally needs more time than Lillian," Sean said, handing Minerva a slice of toast which she reluctantly accepted.

"Lillian doesn't seem to like me," she stated.

Sean sighed deeply. "No, she is just reserving judgment. Who can blame her? We just made her leave her home and all her friends behind. We stay in an unfamiliar place and introduce you to her when you are far from well. She is a very sensitive girl. It wouldn't surprise me if she somehow sensed the magic here and on top of it all, we didn't have much time to talk with her since we arrived here. It will get better when we have moved to the new house. I am sure she'll warm up to you."

"When are you going to move?"

He looked at his watch. "I suppose Hermione and the children do that at this very moment. We had a look at a house we already considered when we were still in Australia and after you fell asleep yesterday Hermione and I went to sign the contract."

Minerva looked more than a little surprised. "That was very quick. Where is that house?" She shook her head, refusing another slice of toast.

Satisfied that she ate anything at all, he didn't push any further. "We wanted it to be very quick. The children need a home to get used to the new situation. It is a bit further in the country, surrounded by fields and woods. A lovely piece of land."

The older woman couldn't help her smile become rather sad. She always had dreamed of a place like that. A home for the family in the country. It just never turned out that way for her. She neither had a husband nor children and the rest of her family was long gone. She didn't have a family or a home. A hand on her arm brought her back to the present.

"Try to rest a little more now," he said, sensing her change of mood.

* * *

_If you liked it, please leave a review :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy, this is awesome!" Henry looked around the newly decorated room, obviously very proud of their achievement. "Magic is SO cool!"

Hermione laughed happy but exhausted. She was not used to perform that much magic. "Yes, it can be very helpful."

Lillian wrapped her arms around her mother. "I can't wait until I can do that as well. How long until I can go to Hogwarts?"

"Four years, my love. First you have to learn how to read and write."

The little girl looked scandalized. "But I CAN read and write!"

Hermione smiled fondly of her daughter who was so much like her in so many ways. "I know you can, but I am afraid you will still have to wait four years. I think Aunt Minerva and I could show you a few spells before though."

Lillian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will she die, mummy?"

The mere thought of it caused the young woman's heart to ache. "How would you feel about that?"

"I think I wouldn't like that, „she whispered.

Hermione placed her hand under her daughters chin and forced her to look up. "Then tell her not to. Can you do that?"

Lillian nodded. "Ok mummy." She looked around the room. "Do you think she will like it here, "she asked?

"I hope so my darling. Let's go and find out. ""Henry, „she called him, „come along, we need to go back now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A faint 'pop' drew Sean's attention to the living room. He silently got up, careful not to wake the restless but sleeping old witch in the bed and went to the sitting room, welcoming his family. "Hello there! All done?"

"Daddy, Daddy it looks so cool!"

"Daddy, Mummy did magic all the time!"

The children were so excited that Sean and Hermione shared a good laugh. "It seems you three had fun, „he said, kissing his wife.

"Actually we did. How is Minerva?"

"She is sleeping now, but seems restless. We need to get her settled and the new house and then she needs infusions and strict bed rest. And we need to make sure she eats properly."

Hermione nodded, feeling nervous about telling her mentor that they want her to stay at their place for a while. It wouldn't do, telling her now that they want her to move in forever. One step at a time. That was what they had decided.

"All right. We are ready, so we should tell her now or you'll be late for your appointment in St. Mungos. I want to get her settled before you leave."

"I agree. Come on then, „he said, leading the way, the children in tow.

To Hermione's surprise Minerva was awake.

"Aunty!" Henry greeted her effervescently, running to her bed.

She smiled fondly at him, but felt too weak to sit up. Instead she lifted her hand and smoothed his hair. "Hello my little lad and hello Lillian," she greeted, hoping that Lillian would warm up with her.

"Hello Aunt Minerva, "she replied, but remained standing between her parents.

"We made the house pretty! Mummy did magic and I'll drew a picture for your room and put it up!" Henry was obviously wanted to share his excitement.

Hermione sighed, seeing the older woman's questioning eyebrow. She should have told Henry to keep it a secret.

Minerva looked expectedly at her young charge before turning back to the child. "That is very sweet of you my little one. Thank you very much." She pulled his hand towards her and put a little kiss on top of it, which earned her a giggle from the small boy.

"Henry love, I need to talk with Aunt Minerva for a little while. Why don't you start drawing the picture you just promised?" Hermione hoped that would work.

"But I don't have anything here!" he protested.

"Go and have a look sweetheart. I think you'll find everything you need in the sitting room." Seeing her child run to look she flicked her wand, waiting for the reaction in the other room.

"Wow!"

"I think he found something, "Sean commented laughingly. "Do you want to join your brother, "he asked Lillian?

"Ok Daddy," she said, already turning to have a look. Of course she'd never admit it, but she was very curious of what Henry was so excited about.

Being alone with Sean and Minerva now, Hermione carefully sat on the edge of the older woman's bed, leaving the chair beside the bed for her husband.

"I am sure Sean already told you that we found a house, "she started. "I just finished decorating the rooms and moved in. I know that was all very quick, but we decided it would be best that way to give the children a new home."

Minerva nodded, understanding why it had to be done that way. Moving from a different continent was unsettling enough. It wouldn't do to spend any more time than necessary in a hotel room.

"Bearing in mind that Sean will start working tomorrow, it would be very difficult to watch you and the children at the same time in different places. We thought it would be a good idea if you would stay at our place for a while." There now. It was out.

A rather violent cough prevented an awkward silence. "I am a grown woman, Hermione. I don't need to be watched," she answered weakly, doubting her own words already.

"You are seriously ill, Minerva. You need someone to take care of you, at least until you feel better. "

"Of course you could have that at hospital as well," Sean added, earning him one of THE looks from the older witch.

"You really don't need to…"

Hermione silenced her by taking her hand. "We don't need to, but we want to. Please Minerva. Besides, Henry would be devastated if you'd refuse to come with us. "

There was a long silence.

How did this happened? Last week Minerva had given up every will to live, because there was nothing worth living for and now Hermione, who left her life so long ago sat here with her big trusting eyes, inviting her into her new home. It was so tempting to let herself fall into this family's warmth, but what would happen once she was recovered? Minerva just couldn't bear the thought of being isolated again. She had been surrounded by people all her life and she'd rather die than being lonely again. And Minerva knew that would happen once she was fully recovered. She'd never actively kill herself, thinking of the message that would be for all the young people out there having problems, but she feared that she wouldn't get the chance to just let it happen again in the near future. No. She just couldn't…

Henry chose that moment to burst into the room, interrupting her train of thought.

"Aunty, Aunty, look! This is the picture for your room!" He climbed on the bed and lay down closely beside the old woman, holding the picture up. "Look, that is you and Mummy and Daddy and Lilly and I in the new house," he pointed at the figures on the paper. Minerva felt a lump forming in her throat while looking at the picture. He had painted a house with all of them standing side by side, holding hands. Every person had been titled, the one in the middle said 'aunti minerfa'.

"Do you like it?", he asked expectantly.

Minerva could barely speak. She gave him a watery smile and whispered "It is the most wonderful picture I have ever been given," in his ear, drawing him closer with her left arm.

She felt Hermione take her other hand, gently squeezing it. "Please Minerva."

The older woman closed her eyes, willing to stop the tear that was about to roll down her cheek, but couldn't stop it. Then she slowly nodded her head. It was as if her body was acting on its own accord, desperately trying to safe what little life was left of it.

Hermione wouldn't have been able to describe that wave of relief that washed over her. In this very moment she knew that everything would be all right. She leaned forward and kissed the older witch's forehead before turning to her husband who engulfed her in a big hug.

* * *

_A big thanks to everyone who left a review! Keep them coming ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Is everyone ready?"Sean asked, looking into the sitting room where his wife was busy shrinking Minerva's most important belongings.

Hermione looked around, nodding her head. "Yes, I think we are. Henry?"

"Ready mummy!"

"Lillian?" Hermione asked stepping behind her daughter, looking at the picture the girl was still drawing. "This is beautiful, love."

Lillian carefully eyed her work. "It is for Aunt Minerva."

"That is very thoughtful of you, darling. Why don't you go and give it to her?" Hermione was relieved her little girl finally took a step forward, towards the older woman.

"No, not yet. I am ready to go now, "she said, putting all the crayons into her bag.

"All right. Give me your hands and I will take you home. Then I go back and get Daddy and Aunt Minerva, ok?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione arrived back at her mentors' room, her husband already waited for her.

"How is she doing?", Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice?

Sean sighed deeply. "She is sleeping. She is a tough woman. Especially breathing in must be very painful, but of course she doesn't say so. Has she always been like that?"

"She was even worse. It is a small miracle she lets you treat her at all."

"She is getting too weak and feverish to protest much now."

"Sean, will she pull through?" Hermione closed her eyes, bracing herself for the answer.

"There is always the chance of complications with a lung infection, but if she lets me treat her and allows herself the rest she needs, then yes. I think she'll make it."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Let's get her home. Can you carry her?"

"Yes, of course, "he replied already heading to the older witch's room.

Hermione could see she was restless and sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking her hand. "Minerva, "she whispered, hoping to wake her up. "Wake up, it is time to leave."

Minerva's eyes slowly fluttered open, unfocused taking in her surroundings. Her breathing was flat and fast. "Moni," she croaked.

Hermione leaned forward, her cold hand finding the hot forehead. "Yes, it's me. We will take you to our house now. Sean will carry you, you just try to relax and let me take care of everything."

The old woman nodded weakly, allowing Sean to pick her including the blanket up. The strong young man felt his patient shiver in his arms and hurried to get her back into a warm bed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moan escaped Minerva's throat when she was placed on the bed.

"Thank you, love. Get ready, I'll take her from here," Hermione took over, already starting to tuck the shivering woman in. When she was sure the blanket was snugly wrapped around Minerva, she sat on the bed.

The sick witch tried to speak, but Hermione silenced her, shaking her head. "Don't talk now. Just rest, I'm here." She quietly took her mentors hand, stroking it soothingly. It felt good to have her here, in the new home. All that matters now was that she got well again and Hermione would do everything to make sure she does.

Hearing Sean in the hall she got up and carefully left the sleeping woman.

"Are you ready?",she asked her husband who appeared to be rather nervous.

"As ready as I will be. How will we go?" He hoped dearly they could go the way they came here, through the fire place.

"Floo network, "she smiled, pulling him into the fireplace. 'St. Mungos'

Stepping out the fireplace, they were greeted by a friendly young man. "Hello, I am John. You must be Sean," he greeted his new colleague.

"Hello! Yes, I am and this is my wife Hermione," Sean introduced. From the way John looked at his wife he could tell he knew exactly who she was.

"Hello John, nice to meet you, "Hermione broke the silence. "How will this work? Am I doing the travelling every day?"

John shook his head. "Oh no. If that is all right with you, I will get you at 8 o'clock in the mornings and bring you home when we are finished. We will be working as a team to make sure we can provide the proper treatment for every case."

"That sounds great!" Sean was more than happy that they'd be working in a team as everything there would be new to him."

Hermione was pleased that she wouldn't be too involved. It is good that her husband would have a part of his life without her interfering. "Wonderful. I shall leave you then. Please don't forget the meds for Minerva, "she reminded Sean, kissing him goodbye.

"I won't." he promised.

When she stepped back into the fire she heard Johns voice. "Minerva as in Minerva McGonagall? You are a very brave man!"

She was still smiling to herself when she arrived back home, her daughter greeting her in the hall.

"Hello sunshine, where is your brother?"

"He is playing in his room. How is Aunt Minerva?"

"Why don't you go and have a look?" she asked, hoping her girl would start to bond with Minerva. She was a bit disappointed when Lillian shook her head.

Sighing she smoothed her daughters hair back. "She is very unwell, sweetheart. We need to take good care of her and keep an eye on her. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Yes Mummy," Lillian answered right away.

Good. At least she did like Minerva in some way.

"I'll go and play with Henry, ok?"

"Sure darling, have fun."

Heading to the older woman's room she heard her weak calls through the closed door and hurried to reach her. When she opened the door she could see Minerva was distressed and moved quickly to her side. "Hermione…"

* * *

_Thank you to all the people who left reviews! _


	7. Chapter 7

The young woman laid her hand on the hot forehead. "I am here. What…"

"Where am …I… what is…hurting…." She was clearly confused, the fever clouding her mind.

"You are in my house. We brought you here a few hours ago, remember?" Seeing that the old witch struggled to recall the latest events, she continued. "You have a lung infection and I am sure that is what is hurting at the moment. You also have a very high fever. That is why everything is a bit confusing for you right now."

Minerva nodded her head, slowly starting to remember. Breathing hurt so much she longed for the blessed unconsciousness that had engulfed her in her sleep. She had woken up in a strange place, feeling utterly helpless and alone. "You here…?" Her voice was nothing more than a husky whisper.

Hermione felt her heart going out to the older woman. "I am right here with you. If you wake up and I am not in here, I will just be in the kitchen. One call and I am at your side again, ok?"

"Door… open…," she almost pleaded.

It was heartbreaking to see her like that. "Of course, I will leave it open." Hermione reached over to the nightstand. "Have a sip of water." Minerva didn't look too happy, but didn't have the strength to protest.

She conjured a cold wet washcloth and a chair. Sitting close to her mentor she placed the cloth on Minerva's forehead who moaned when it touched her burning skin. "I know, darling. I promise you will feel better soon." She got comfortable and rested her hand on Minerva's blanked covered arm, reassuring her that she is not alone.

She must have sat there for a few hours until Sean silently entered the room with the infusion for Minerva. "Hey. How is she?"

Hermione gave him a half hearted smile. "Not well. The fever is so high she was slightly disorientated when she is awake."

"The fever will go down rather quickly once she is on the infusions. She'll feel better soon."

"Let us not waste any more time. Shall I wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep. The less nervous she is the easier it is for me to find a suitable vein."

Minerva woke up when the needle pierced her skin, willing her mind to focus on her surroundings, but everything was so blurry.

Seeing the old woman struggle, Hermione moved to the other side of the bed and started stroking her hair. "It's Hermione," she reassured the other witch. "You're all right. Sean just started the treatment you need to get well again."

With some effort, Minerva regained enough clearness to recognize the young woman beside her. Feeling oddly safe, she turned to look at the strange thing in her arm.

"This is an infusion," Sean explained, seeing the look on Minerva's face. "It is part of muggle medicine. The liquid medication goes from that little bag via tube directly into your blood. That way it can reach its destination quicker and help you to get well. We will start off by giving you three infusions a day and reduce the dose when you get better. The little needle will stay in your arm until it is not needed anymore so that I don't have to hurt you every time you need more meds."

He wasn't sure she comprehended half of what he told her, but seeing her slowly nod was all he needed.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth was so dry she found she couldn't.

Hermione already reached for the glass of water. "Here, take a sip of water. That will help." Carefully she lifted the older witches head to help her drink.

"When will…I'm so hot…"she whispered, fighting the longing to sleep.

"You will feel better once we got rid of the high fever. Thankfully the meds will help very soon with that. Try to sleep and with a bit of luck the fever is down to a bearably degree when you wake up," Sean soothed her.

Hermione smiled at her husband, thanking God for that wonderful man by her side before she returned her attention back to the sick woman in bed. She pulled the blanket up a bit and sat on the edge. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. When you wake up and I am not here, just call me and I'll be right back."

Sensing that Minerva was not entirely happy with that she added, "I will leave the door open. There is absolutely no chance I don't hear you. I promise."

That seemed to do the trick, as the older woman's features visibly relaxed. To Hermione's surprise she weakly lifted her hand, reaching for the younger woman's. Holding Minerva's hand securely between her own she watched her mentor drifting off to sleep. She would have wanted to stay with Minerva until she woke up again, but it was getting high time to make dinner for her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy, where is Daddy?" Lillian ask, climbing on the high chair at the cook isle.

"Daddy is in his study, reading medical records of his new patients," Hermione replies cutting a pepper, giving a piece to her daughter.

"Who is with Aunt Minerva?" The little girl happily nibbled at her pepper.

"She is alone at the moment. I think she is still sleeping."At least she hoped the old witch was still sleeping.

"Mhm. When is dinner ready?"

"About half an hour. Are you hungry?"

Lillian hopped off the chair. "No, not much," she answered heading to the door.

Stopping by her room, she finally found her way to her Aunt's room and peeked through the door that was left ajar. Her aunt seemed to be asleep, so she silently tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind her. When she reached the bed, she took the time to look at her aunt. Now that she was sleeping she didn't look so strict. She was almost beautiful. Her hair was so long and looked so soft.

Lillian took a step back when the object of her observation opened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling much better than the last time she woke up, Minerva discovered Lillian beside her bed, observing her.

"Hello, "she whispered her voice rough and full of sleep. She struggled to sit up, hating how weak she really was. Trying to reach for the glass of water, she was pleasantly surprised when Lillian noticed what she wanted and handed her the glass. "Thank you darling. What do you have there?" she asked, pointing at the book in Lillian's hand?

"Mummy said you are alone in here. I don't like being alone when I am sick. Would you like me to read something for you? I can read already!" The little girl was very proud she could read and write before she started school.

Minerva smiled gently at Hermione's daughter. She reminded her so much of her mother. "That would be lovely sweetheart. What are you going to read?"

Holding up the book, Lillian answered "The tale of King Arthur."

"A girl after my own heart" Minerva praised the girl's choice of reading, which seemed to be happy that her aunt liked the book and climbed onto the bed, sitting at the foot end.

Before she could start, the old woman spoke again. "Darling, do you think you could come a little closer? My hearing is not as good as it was I'm afraid."

That was a blatant lie of course. Thanks to her being an animagus she still heard much better than most people, but feeling as miserable as she felt at the moment she just needed to be close to someone. It was pathetic that the stern transfiguration mistress longed for that kind of comfort, but she just couldn't help it. She felt oddly relieved that Lillian started to crawl towards her. The feeling didn't last long, seeing the girl suddenly stop what she was doing. She had a look on her face Minerva couldn't quite identify. It was uncertainty and seriousness, paired with something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Aunty?", Lillian finally asked shyly?

"Yes, darling."

"Are you going to die?"

The question caused the old woman's heart to skip a beat. What possessed the small girl to ask just that? Was she going to die? Only a few weeks ago she would have known the answer, but the arrival of Hermione and her family changed everything.

Not receiving any immediate answer from her Aunt, Lillian quietly added. "I don't want you to die. "

Minerva felt her chest tighten and suddenly a sense of comfort and peace washed over her. Was that really all she longed for such a long time? Someone who cared if she lived or died? The tears that started to fill Minerva's eyes seemed to confirm just that.

Not wanting to let Lillian see her eyes she quickly opened her arms for the girl. "No. I am not dying." Seeing the girl hesitate she added "Would you mind coming here and giving me a hug?"

Lillian quickly closed the gap between them and cuddled into the older witch's arms, wrapping her own small arms around her aunt. "Mummy said you are ill and I heard Daddy say that you didn't want to get well."

Minerva held the girl a little closer. "I know darling. I was very, very silly, but I promise I will do everything to get well again," she whispered into Lillian's ear, allowing a few tears to fall.

Feeling reassured that the older woman doesn't plan on leaving her again anytime soon, Lillian snuggled even closer, resting her head on her aunt's chest for a moment until she heard a slight wince of pain. She started to move away, but Minerva wouldn't let her.

"Sorry, my darling. I want you to stay with me, but could you move your head a little bit? Breathing still hurts and is a bit difficult for me at the moment." Minerva hoped she wouldn't cause the girl to entirely move away from her, but the additional weight on her chest was just too much right now.

She was more than glad when Lillian just shifted her position. Taking the chance, Minerva slid down into a more comfortable position as well, feeling her own weakness catch up with her, still keeping the little girl in her arms. "Are you all right, little one?" she whispered into Lillian's ear.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked, sounding rather concerned.

"It doesn't hurt as much when you are here with me."

"But it hurts."

"Yes, darling it does."

After a moment of thinking, Lillian moved her left hand up and carefully stroked her Aunt's chest. She remembered that her mummy always did that for her when she is hurting and assumed it would work for the older woman as well.

Minerva closed her eyes, relishing in the care Lillian showed her so lovingly. She was such a sweet and thoughtful girl, it was like having a small Hermione in her arms, only that she hadn't had the chance to meet Hermione that young. She didn't even notice when Lillian's mother quietly entered the room.

It was such a touching scene that Hermione just stood there and watched her daughter bond with her beloved friend and mentor. They were both lying in bed, cuddled close to each other, obviously trusting the other enough to having closed their eyes. Minerva's cheek was resting peacefully on Lillian's head; her daughter snuggled close, softly rubbing slow circles on the old woman's chest.

"Hello," Hermione said softly.

"Hello Mummy," Lillian looked up from her place on the bed. "I am taking care of Aunty Minerva."

"And she is very good at it, "Minerva assured her former pupil, placing a little kiss on the girls head.

Warmth settles in Hermione's heart to see the old woman's eyes sparkle like this. She looked like the woman Hermione knew for such a long time. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young woman smiled. "I can see that." Facing her daughter she added, "I am very proud of you my darling. Could you please get Daddy? Dinner is ready now."

"But we can't leave Aunty alone!" the little girl protested.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's protectiveness. "How about we eat here?" she asked, looking at Minerva to see if she'd rather want to be alone. Seeing the almost relieved smile, she knew the older woman wanted company.

Satisfied that her Aunt won't have to be alone, the little girl got up and ran to the door, obviously in a hurry.

Alone with her mentor Hermione watched her closely. "How are you feeling?"

"I am a bit better" the older woman replied truthfully.

Seeing that Minerva told her the truth she relaxed a little. "Are you sure you want the whole family in here for dinner? It is perfectly fine when you'd rather want to be left in peace. I can tell the children that you need more rest."

Not wanting to admit that she doesn't want to be on her own, the older witch shrugged before turning it into a small shake of her head. Knowing that her former pupil wouldn't be satisfied with that she added softly "I enjoy the company."

Hermione leaned over and gave Minerva's hand a gentle squeeze. "All right then, but please talk to me if you don't want something or if you need anything. I want you to be comfortable and we used to talk about everything, remember?"

"That was a long time ago." She couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice when she replied. "And then you just left."

That was the moment Hermione began to understand what she did to her mentor by leaving. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment and as Minerva never said a word against it she assumed that she wanted her to go as well. It never occurred to Hermione that by leaving she had cut the older witch off from her only close friend. The only person left in the world that she could talk to without having to keep the headmistress mask in place. The only person she had allowed to come close enough to lean on when she needed it after Albus's death.

Realizing what she had done, Hermione felt a tear escaping her eye. She leaned forward and engulfed the older woman in a tender hug, whispering "I am so very sorry."

Hearing her son come in she placed a small kiss on Minerva's forehead and tried to compose herself. She needed more time with the old witch without interruptions to talk and listen and give in to the emotions, but not now. Now it was time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aunty, will you tuck me in tonight?" Henry asked hopefully.

The look on Minerva's face told Hermione that she was about to say yes and although it was very sweet that Minerva would drag herself upstairs in order not to disappoint Henry, it was absolutely out of question. "No sweetheart. Your Aunt is too sick to do that today. Maybe next week if she is better."

The sad look and tearing eyes of the little boy were heartbreaking, but it was just not possible.

"Hermione, I am…"

Sean interrupted the beginning rant. "Absolutely not. I am sorry Minerva, but you are too ill." His voice was so definite that it didn't allow any room for arguments.

Huffing, Minerva turned to the small boy. "I am so sorry my little one. I promise I will tuck you in every night when I am less sick." Lillian's sad look caught her attention. "And you darling? Shall I come to you as well?"

"Yes," the little girl smiled happily.

"How about you two tuck your aunt in as long as she is ill?" Hermione was so glad that her children started to bond with the stern woman, she was willing to support that in every possible way and seeing the eager smiles of her children she knew it was a good decision. "All right, but first you need to get ready for bed. When you have finished, you can come down and say good night to Aunt Minerva."

"Come on then, let's go upstairs. It is late enough for you," Sean finished the conversation, enduring the protests of the children all the way to the bathroom.

XXXX

After sending the furniture and dishes back where they belong, Hermione drew her attention to the half sleeping woman. "Minerva dear, can I get you something else. You barely touched your food. If eating is too tiring I can always spoon feed you."

The old woman weakly shook her head. "Thank you darling, but I am just not hungry."

"I know you are not, but you need to eat more to get well again."

Her friends concern almost made her feel guilty. "I'll eat more tomorrow." After the questioning look she got she added "I promise."

"I trust you to keep your promise. Now, do you need anything?"

"If you could help me to the bathroom…" Minerva wanted to take the chance as long as she didn't have another infusion.

"Of course," Hermione assured, moving to the other side of the bed, helping the older woman up. Minerva hated how unsteady she was on her feet. It was disgrace, but she was very grateful for Hermione support.

The young witch was relieved when she helped her mentor back into bed. She had to keep a firm grip around Minerva's waist to prevent her from falling throughout the whole trip to the bathroom. Just as she pulled the blanket over the frail body, lying in bed the children came in.

"Oh there you are. Lillian, you better come to this side of the bed and both of you remember to be careful," she reminded.

"Hermione, I am not made of glass!" Minerva protested.

"But you are very ill," Lilly reasoned while starting to tuck the blanket snugly around her Aunt, mirroring her brothers actions.

Minerva smiled softly at her. "You are too much like your mother my little girl."

"All done," Henry stated proudly.

"I don't think so." Pointing at her cheek, she chuckled when Henry caught up and gave her a wet kiss on the mentioned cheek.

"That is much better. Thank you darling and sweet dreams for you." She pulled him down to her to give him a final hug.

"Nighy night Aunty Minerva. Mummy, are you coming?"

"Yes, of course. Go ahead and get daddy to read tonight. I will be there shortly to tuck you and your sister in."

Performing the same good night routine with Lillian, Minerva started to feel apprehensive about having to spend the night on her own. She knew it was ridiculous and she'd rather face all the death eaters in the world than admitting it to anyone.

* * *

_Just a short one tonight..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you need anything, Minerva," Hermione asked?

'Stay with me' was what she wanted to say, but "No. No, I am fine. Thank you," came out of her mouth.

"All right, I'm going to say goodnight to the children."

Watching Hermione leave, Minerva sighed deeply. Why was she so anxious about being alone now? It is not like she was used to having company during the night and when she was still teaching, she often longed for some time alone. She was even happy at first when she stopped working. It was the first time in her life that she was able to sleep in or just read a book without having to feel guilty because work was waiting. Not having to climb all the stairs and cope with the cold/wet climate of the castle was easier on her body, which was never quite the same after fighting in three wars, and the silence was welcome at first.

Sadly the joys of retirement were soon replaced by seemingly endless unchanging days. Out of sight, out of mind was not just a phrase, but had become reality. At first she received a few visits from Molly or Poppy, but having their own busy families, those visits were not frequent. She was invited to dinner or tea every now and then, but she never really belonged there. The only person who truly cared about her had left to start a life in Australia. Hermione needed to find her parents and get away from the never-ending war hero cult. Minerva understood that. Hermione was just too young to spend her life with an old woman. Now that the young woman was back, it was hard for Minerva to let her out of sight. Too strong the feeling that she might not return.

"You think too much."

Minerva was startled by Sean's sudden presence. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you are too much like my dear wife. I'll start the next drip now and Hermione will remove it later."

"Thank you. How was your first day? Did you get the chance to torture some unfortunate souls with your needles?"

"No needles today, I'm afraid." He smiled, trying to look downcast at the missed opportunity to distress some poor patients. "Minerva, please tell me all the horrid stories I heard about you today are not true."

"Think of the worst story you've heard and it is not even half as bad as it truly was," Hermione stated, recalling everything she and the hospital staff went through with Minerva.

The old woman tried to look shocked and innocent, but failed terribly. "Really, Miss Granger, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Sean laughed heartily. "I don't think I want to know more or I'll be afraid to fall asleep in my own home."

"If you knew all the stories, you wouldn't even think of closing your eyes." Minerva smiled sweetly.

"Oh dear… I think it is time to leave you ladies."

Minerva must have looked rather shocked, because Hermione started to apologize. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but I'd rather not leave you alone until you are better."

Smiling gently at the young woman she said, "Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate your concern."

Sean pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Sleep well, my love." Then he turned around to say good night to Minerva. Not quite sure what to do, he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Good night, Minerva."

The old witch was pleasantly surprised by this action. "A true gentleman. No wonder Hermione fell for you." Smiling she added, "Sleep well and thank you."

"That was his trick to win me over. How could I have resisted?" Hermione smiled dreamily, thinking of the day she met the love of her life.

"I am glad you didn't. He really is a wonderful man and you deserve nothing less."

"I totally agree with that!" Hermione tried to look serious before they both burst into laughter. "I'm getting read for bed now. I'll be back in a minute," she said, heading to the bathroom. When she came back, she discovered that Minerva had fallen asleep in the meantime and so she settled into an armchair beside the bed.

"You are not going to spend the night on that chair, are you?"

"Hey, I thought you are sleeping," Hermione protested.

Minerva looked at the young woman. "Just relaxing my eyes. Please lie down, Hermione. I can't sleep when I feel guilty that you are not comfortable because of me."

"All right, if you are sure." A few years ago Hermione wouldn't have thought twice abut sharing the bed with her former professor, but so many things had changed that she wasn't sure if Minerva would be comfortable with it.

Seeing Minerva patting the bed invitingly, she lay down and got comfortable beside her old friend. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"I'm fine, darling," she replied hoarsely.

Hermione sighed. "How is your chest?"

"Still hurting but it is much better already." Her eyes were closed again and she sounded exhausted.

"Sleep now and I will remove the drip in about half an hour."

"No, I think you better keep me awake until you pull that thing out. When I sleep I move my arms too much for that thing to stay where it should."

"Oh I see." Seeing that Minerva could hardly keep her eyes open, Hermione decided it was unacceptable that she should try to keep her awake and so stood up.

Startled by the movement, the older woman looked questioningly at her former pupil. "Hermione?"

"You need to sleep, Minerva." Now standing at the other side of the bed she added, "Can you move over a little?"

Minerva did not know what Hermione had in mind, but wriggled over obediently. It was damn obvious that she still wasn't well. The days were starting to get better, but the evenings reminded her painfully of how sick she really was.

"That's enough, thank you", Hermione stopped her. Careful not to disturb the tube, Hermione slid under the blanket. Having found her place, she took Minerva's hand in her own and squeezed it gently, always mindful of the tube. "Get some rest. I've got you now. Everything will be all right," she whispered.

Minerva looked at her friend as if she wanted to say something, but remained silent. A tender smile and a nod told Hermione that Minerva understood.

XXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later Hermione failed in her attempt not to wake the older woman up, as she removed the drip. "Keep sleeping, Min. I've finished already. You can have your hand back now."

"Thank you," Minerva replied sleepily. "Would you mind moving to my other side again? I sleep better on the right side of the bed."

"I certainly don't mind. I sleep better on the left side of the bed anyway," she said, already heading to the other side of the bed. She crawled under the blanket and found Minerva with her eyes closed again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

The old witch turned her head to look at her former pupil. "I am glad you are here with me. I've missed you terribly."

Hermione felt a familiar lump forming in her throat. "Oh Minerva." She moved closer and slid her right arm under her friend's head, allowing Minerva to put her head on her former pupil's shoulder. Wrapping her left arm carefully around the blanket-clad woman, she placed a small kiss on her forehead, before tucking the silver-haired head under her chin. "I've missed you, too. More than you will ever know. And I am very, very happy to have you back in my life. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione awoke when the first sun of the day peeked through the curtains. She smiled at Minerva, who was still sleeping cuddled against the young woman with her head resting on Hermione's arm. She looked better than she had ever since Hermione's return to the UK. Not wanting to wake Minerva up, she fell back into a light slumber until the door was quietly opened.

"Good morning, my love," Sean whispered. "How was your night?"

"Peaceful and quiet. Shall I make you breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I've already had breakfast with the children and need to leave for work now."

"Does Minerva need another intravenous drip before you leave?"

"She seems to react well to the medication and I think it is time to reduce it to two a day. Just make sure she eats and drinks enough."

"I will. Thank you, darling, and have a great day at work." She blew her husband a kiss.

Returning the kiss he replied, " Take care, my love." With one last wink, he was gone and Minerva still asleep.

Hermione didn't have to wait very long until the door opened a second time that morning, the faces of her kids peering in. "Mummy, can we come to bed with you?"

Hermione silenced them with the finger she put on her lips. She whispered, " Come in, but you have to be very quiet and don't wake your Aunty up."

Two pairs of small feet tiptoed across the room. While Lillian stopped at Minerva's side, Henry moved on to his mother. They both climbed onto the bed and got under the blanket. The movement caused Minerva's eyes to flutter open.

"Go back to sleep, Minerva," Hermione soothed. "The children just came for an early morning cuddle."

A content smile appeared on the older witch's face as she pulled Lillian closer to her. "Good morning Princess," she mumbled, a sweet peace settling in her heart at the feeling of her new family surrounding her, letting her bathe in their love.

* * *

Thank you, my dear beta :)


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva woke up about an hour later, finding that everyone was already awake.

"Good morning Aunty," Lillian greeted her. "You had a long sleep."

"Good morning, Princess. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you are sick and need to rest." The young girl sounded just as stern as her mother when she wants to make a point.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. She was so proud of her little girl.

"There is no doubt she is your daughter!" Minerva gave her former pupil a look that told her that she was not at all unhappy about that fact.

Henry, bored due to the lack of attention, flung himself over his mother. "Mummy, can I go and play?"

"Of course, sweety."

"Lilly, come and play with me?" He was already out of bed and by the door.

The little girl looked like she wanted to play with her brother, but hesitated, not wanting to leave her new friend alone.

Minerva, who had years and years of honing her observational skills, was touched by the visible reluctance. "Go on, little one. I'll be fine and you can always come and check up on me if you want."

A reassured Lillian quickly sat up and gave the older woman a kiss before running off. A real kiss on the mouth like she always gives her mother. She shouted, "I love you, Aunty!" and was out of the door.

Minerva felt her eyes water. "I love you, too, Princess," she whispered to the girl who wasn't in the room anymore.

Seeing Minerva's reaction, Hermione took her hand. "I love you too. I always have and I always will. You know that, right?" For a moment, Minerva was overwhelmed by the strong feelings that welled up within her. She nodded and turned around, sinking into Hermione's waiting arms, allowing herself to let go and be held. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time and she had been sure that she'd never feel safe and loved again. It was like the floodgates finally opened and years of suppressed pain and sorrow washed over her.

Hermione was shocked to watch her friend break down like this. Minerva McGonagall wasn't exactly known for carrying her emotions on her sleeve. In fact, many thought the former headmistress wasn't capable of emotions at all. Hermione knew of course that the stern mask was the older woman's shield to protect a scarred soul that had witnessed more pain and had seen more death than anyone else would be able to cope with. Minerva didn't make friends easily. It took years to build the relationship between them and most people were not that patient. Only very few had made the effort, all of them dead now. Hermione was the only one left and she had turned her back on her, going to Australia into a future far away. A future without being stared at all the time, a future where people didn't give her everything she wanted just because she was part of the golden trio. The young woman felt tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled her friend closer. She had let her down in an effort to forget her own struggles. Now she realized how high the price really was.

"I am so very sorry," Hermione sobbed. "I don't know what got into me. You're my family. I love you so much! I went out to find one part of my family and left the other part behind. I needed to get away from all the madness here, but I swear it was never my intention to hurt you or leave you alone for such a long time. I am so so sorry."

The older woman extracted herself from Hermione's arms and tenderly wiped her tears. "Don't apologize, darling. It was right for you to leave and although I can't deny that I missed you terribly, I know that it had to be this way."

"No. I stayed away for far too long. What would have happened if I had stayed away just a few weeks longer? Do you realize how serious your condition was? I almost lost you forever, just because I was too much of a coward to come back and face my life here!"

Minerva drew her young friend closer. "It is not your fault, Hermione. You are not responsible in any way. I am old enough to look after myself and I know I should have called you, but I just couldn't bear the thought of being a burden. I was a fool."

"I am your friend, Minerva. And if I had behaved like one, I would have been here to make sure that you were well. I should…"

"You are here now. We both are. You found your way back and brought your wonderful family with you. "

"And I promise, I won't leave again."

They stayed in each other's arms for while, taking comfort form the presence of the other and trying to calm down.

"Are you all right?"

Minerva smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I am now. You?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm fine now. And I think we should get you breakfast."

The older woman didn't look too happy. "I ..well.. I'd like.. I think I need a shower first. And I am not spending another day in bed."

"Oh Minerva, I don't think that would be wise. You are still too sick to be up and about." Concerned brown eyes bored into green ones.

"Please Hermione. I feel disgusting and I am not planning to run around. Please let me have a shower and then I'll sit on the sofa and promise not to move again. "

Being tied to bed was never something Minerva tolerated long and although she knew that she was still very ill, there was absolutely no reason to stay in bed when the sofa was just as good. She would be able to observe what was going on and rest at the same time. In the years since her retirement, she had spent too much time alone.

Hermione understood her friend's wishes, but it was a delicate balance between allowing her friend what would benefit her soul and the health of her body. Looking into Minerva's eyes, she knew she had already lost. "Sean will have my head."

The old witch felt a bit guilty for asking something of Hermione that wouldn't go down well with her husband, but she would be careful. Now that she felt her life taking a new turn she felt some of her old energy coming back and with that the need to look at least acceptable. "I promise to be careful and rest. Please, darling."

The endearment made the young witch smile. "You are just as bad as the children. Give me a moment to prepare the bathroom. I'll put a stool in the shower and you will use it. If you feel the slightest bit sick or otherwise uncomfortable, you'll call me immediately. After the shower, you'll spend the rest of the day on the sofa and you will eat. Do I make myself clear?"

After a few moments of considering her options, she indicated her agreement with a nod. "Fine."

Hermione was surprised. That was easier than she thought it would be. "All right. Hang on for a moment." She quickly went into the bathroom to make sure everything was prepared.

"Everything is ready now. If you are sure, I will help you to the bathroom now."

"I am sure." She took Hermione's offered hands and stood on shaky legs. Not trusting her body, she allowed her former star pupil to guide her. She smiled when she entered the room. It was so typical Hermione to think of everything. The room was warm, there was a stool in front of the sink, a stool in the shower, a towel and a new nighty and a beautiful dark green dressing gown.

Having helped her friend to the chair in front of the sink, Hermione wasn't sure how to proceed. "What would you like me to do now? Shall I stay here or wait outside? Would you like a hand from here to the shower or with washing your back and your hair? You know you can ask anything of me, don't you?"

Minerva reached up and stroked the younger woman's cheek. "I know that, darling. Would you mind waiting outside, but staying within calling distance?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'll wait in your room. Please don't do anything foolish and call me immediately if you begin to feel unwell."

"I will."

XXX

"Hermione?" Minerva called from the bathroom.

The young witch entered the room a few seconds later. "Are you all right?" She sounded concerned.

Minerva smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine." She was fine too, albeit a little shaky and exhausted. The shower had taken more out of her than she had expected. "I'm not sure that I have enough energy to put up with my hair though. Would you mind drying it?"

Hermione was relieved to see her older friend sitting in front of the sink, clad in the dressing gown she had provided. She looked paler than usual and it was high time to make her rest, but otherwise she did indeed seem fine. "Of course I don't mind."

Stepping behind Minerva, Hermione started the blow dryer and let her fingers glide through the long hair until it felt soft and smooth. Satisfied with her work she looked up into the stunned face of her friend. "What?"

"When I asked you to dry my hair I actually thought of using magic."

Hermione blushed. She was so used to living without magic that it didn't even cross her mind. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize. It was unexpected, but a very nice experience. I found it very calming and if you're unlucky, I'll ask you to do it again, "she soothed the young woman. It was true. It felt very nice and warm and altogether very pleasant.

Hermione smiled at the reflection of green eyes in the mirror. "I'd love to. You have beautiful hair. Shall I brush it as well or shall we ask Lillian to do that?"

"Do you think she'd want to do that," Minerva asked unbelieving.

A laugh erupted from Hermione's throat. "You obviously never had a girl!" Seeing Minerva's face drop in sadness she could have beat herself for such an unfeeling remark! "I'm so sorry, Minerva. I didn't mean to be unfeeling."

The old witch smiled sadly. "You are wrong. I had you."

Hermione felt her eyes tear up at the words and bent down to bring her arms around her friend, the woman who cared for her and whom she cared for like a mother. She turned her head to place a soft kiss on Minerva's cheek, rested her chin on the bony shoulder and looked at their reflection in the mirror. "You have me. And I have you. Always."

Minerva brought her hand up to cup her 'daughters' cheek and closed her eyes, relishing the moment. She knew it was wrong to think of Hermione as her daughter, but being as old as she was, she couldn't bring herself to care about the rights and wrongs. In the end, it was all about love. There was no doubt that she loved the beautiful intelligent woman like her own child.

* * *

_Thank you to my wonderful beta!_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione enjoyed the moment as much as Minerva did. God, how she had missed the woman. She had gone to Australia to find her parents, her mother, but it was not like she had expected the reunion to be. Her parents had become strangers long before she sent them to Australia. She couldn't really blame them. Their only daughter lived in a world they didn't understand, a world they would never be part of. They tried to understand, to take part, but how could they imagine something so beyond imagination? How could they understand the special role their daughter would play in the upcoming war? No, she didn't blame them. She tried to be a good daughter. She studied hard, she protected them by sending them away, she found them after the war and she stopped using magic. It was easy in Australia, but it didn't help the relationship with her parents. They were strangers and after years of trying to build a relationship, she gave up. There was nothing left to build a relationship on and that was something even the grandchildren couldn't revive. They couldn't see the daughter they once had and she wasn't able to shake off the feeling that she had left the woman she loved like a mother behind. The very woman that gave her everything she needed to become the woman she was now. The woman who taught her, who challenged her, who reprimanded her when necessary, comforted her when needed, who encouraged her to grow into her talents. Who was there for her and loved her from the moment she entered Hogwarts until now.

A silent tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione? What is it?" Minerva let go of the younger woman's face and looking into the watering eyes.

Hermione's answer was a tender kiss that she placed on Minerva's cheek. "I love you. Come now, you need to eat and rest."

The old witch took Hermione's offered hands and slowly headed for the living room. She was grateful for Hermione's strong arm around her. She didn't think a simple shower would drain her like that, but she was obviously still a bit unwell. Not too unwell to tease her friend though. "I can see how much you love me that it makes you cry..."

"Tears of joy, my darling. Tears of joy." Hermione didn't have the energy for another sensitive discussion at the moment.

When they entered the door opposite Minerva's room, the older witch paused a moment to take in the surroundings. It was the first time she saw the living room and was surprised by how big it was and how bright and cosy it looked. Large windows and a glass door to the spacious terrace and beautiful garden dominated the wall to her left. A large sofa and two matching armchairs and footstools faced the garden. The other walls were covered with a few shelves that were much to Minerva's surprise only covered in a few books, photos and quite a few things she didn't know yet. To the right, the room merged into the kitchen. A counter with three bar stools looked like a natural borderline between the rooms. The colours were all light and friendly. Overall it didn't look English at all, but very nice.

"You can have a good look at everything when you sit," Hermione tugged at Minerva's arm, leading her to the sofa. She arranged two of the cushions and helped her friend to sit down. "Lean back and relax for a moment while I get you breakfast," she said, already summoning the blanket from the bedroom. Despite the older woman's protests, Hermione covered her and gave her a look that told Minerva clearly that the subject was not open for discussion. "I would ask what you like for breakfast, but in your condition there is not much I can offer you. Are you all right with toast with jam and herbal tea?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you, but we have time. You can go and get ready for the day first." She had kept Hermione so busy the poor woman was still in the nighty.

Already on her way to the kitchen, the young witch reassured her friend. "Don't worry about that. I'll get ready after breakfast when you are resting."

While she listened to Hermione preparing their breakfast, she used the time to look around some more and was surprised to find that one wall was shorter than the others were and gave way to another small room that held a large wooden table with eight chairs and a cupboard. It was a beautiful dining room with a stunning view to the garden. The window front with the glass door continued into the dining room and filled both rooms with daylight and sunshine.

"Do you like it," Hermione interrupted her observing while placing a tray with their breakfast on the table.

It looked delicious. She was slightly surprised that she was hungry again after weeks of no appetite. "Aye. It is less English than I expected, but I do like it."

"I know. Sean and I have a completely different taste. If he had his way, there would be nothing in the room except a table and chairs and I like it more cosy and English. After many long discussions, we compromised. I have my leisure room on the first floor."

Minerva thanked Hermione for the tea and helped herself to a slice of toast. "And what would that be?"

"The library of course," the young witch said knowingly.

The older witch smiled amused. "Ahh. I was wondering what you did with all your books."

"Sean was tired of having them all around the house and insisted I get a room for them. It's lovely up there. I'm sure you'll like it."

"When are you going to show me?" Minerva was eager to see it, but she wasn't sure if she could manage the stairs anytime soon.

"We'll see. We have a lift in the house so you won't need to climb the stairs, but you need to feel a bit better to go up there I think." She was suddenly very glad Sean persuaded her to buy this house.

"You have a lift?" It was nothing short of amazing that Hermione always seem to know what she was thinking.

"Yes. I told Sean it was pointless having one." She laughed quietly. "I hate that he was right again. He said we'll need it very soon, you know? He would be a wonderful replacement for Professor Trelawney."

"Oh please! I'm glad he was right. I am looking forward to seeing the library." It was then that she realized that she wouldn't be able to spend much time there. As soon as she was healthy again she would have to leave the comfort of this home.

Hermione noticed the change of mood immediately. "What are you thinking?" she asked gently.

The smile that was meant to be reassuring didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, it's nothing."

If there was any doubt, Hermione now knew for sure that something was amiss. She left the chair and sat beside her friend on the sofa, bringing her arm around Minerva's shoulder. "Come on sweetheart, tell me."

The older woman leaned into her former charge. "You are the only one who dared call me that."

"I've always been special," she joked and was surprised by the look she got in return.

Serious green eyes bored into hers. "You are, Hermione. You are very special."

"Oh Minerva," she whispered and took the older witch in her arms. "You are the special one." After she let go of her friend she knelt in front of her and took both of her hands. "You were thinking of something that made you sad. Please tell me what is was."

The confession made her uncomfortable, but she knew she couldn't lie. "I was thinking about the day I leave."

"Leave what, Minerva?" Hermione was still at a loss.

The older witch couldn't look at Hermione. "This. You. The children. I hope you are prepared to have me over quite frequently. "She chuckled, but didn't sound like she meant it.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "About that...well, we didn't want to bring it up to soon, but now I guess I should...I'm...we wanted to ask you together, but..."

"Hermione," Minerva interrupted the monologue, "stuttering doesn't become you."

She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Minerva's hands. "We wanted to ask you if you'd consider staying here with us. The rooms you are in with the en-suite bathroom were always meant to be yours. Of course I understand if you..."

"Are you serious? Hermione, we didn't see each other for years, I just met your family and you ask me to move in? What does Sean have to say to that?" This couldn't be real.

"It was his idea in the first place. He met you and he knows how much you mean to me and then the children were so taken with you and he found this house and.."

God, Hermione really meant it. "Yes."

"Pardon?" The young mother needed to make sure she heard correctly.

"If you are sure, all of you, I'd love to stay. I've never had a real family and now that you are here with your lovely children and husband and you make me feel as if I am part of it." Quiet tears were running down the old woman's cheek.

Hermione ignored her own tears and reached up to wipe Minerva's. "You are part of it Minerva. You've been a huge part of my family long before I met Sean and it would mean the word to me to have you by my side every day." After a short pause she added," the children need a grandmother after all."

Minerva pulled Hermione on the sofa, smiling brightly. "Do they know already?"

"Henry, Lillian!" the young mother shouted. "They will in a second."

The stamping of four little feet announced the arrival of the children. "Yes mummy?"

"Please come here you two, we need to talk with you for a moment."

Lillian looked shocked when she saw her friend. "Aunty, are you crying?" She didn't wait for an answer as she carefully wrapped her small arms around Minerva, meaning to comfort.

"I'm all right, my love," she assured the small girl. "Please listen to your mummy, for a moment."

Taking her cue, Hermione asked, "What would you think if Aunt Minerva lived here with us? "

"Forever," Henry asked hopefully.

Taking a step back, Lilli added, "like a grandmother?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, exactly. Like a grandma. Forever."

Suddenly Minerva found herself in a tangle of arms. The cheering was so loud she was sure the whole country heard the news. It was a bit painful when they squeezed around her chest, but she couldn't have cared less.

"Careful sweethearts," Hermione chided gently, "she is still ill and you are too wild."

The children let go with huge smiles on their faces. "Come Lilly, we can drew Aunty a picture for her rooms."

"No, I want to stay with Aunty!" Lilly protested, much to the older woman's delight.

"I tell you what," their mother intervened. "Aunty Minerva really needs to rest now for a while. Why don't you go up and make a picture for her rooms and when she is more rested you can come down and show her what you made."

Lillian didn't look too pleased.

Minerva reached out to grab her hand. "Don't be sad Princess; I'd like to ask you a favour. Your mummy neglected to brush my hair earlier and after I've had a nap, it will really need to be untangled. Would you be up for it?"

The little girl stared at her in wonderment. "You'd really let my brush it," she asked shyly, letting her small hand glide over the long hair.

"I would be honoured to have you do that for me." She took the little head between her hands and kissed the girl's forehead. "And now off you go and make a nice picture for me, ok?"

"Ok." She ran off at top speed.

Being alone again, the two women looked at each other. All that happened over the past few days still seemed so unreal that it was hard to believe they really were a family now.

Hermione handed Minerva her cup of tea and raised it. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings."

* * *

_A little treat for you, because you had to wait so long for the last chapter ;) Thank you so much for all the reviews!_


End file.
